The present application is directed to an electrical testing device and method and, more particularly, to an electrical testing device and method for a meter socket and main breaker.
Current quality checking of meter socket assemblies with a main breaker requires visually tracing wires and inspecting the assembly for quality issues. Such methods, however, cannot detect if a main breaker is defective or broken. Additionally, automated devices are unable to adapt to various breaker configurations by automatically determining the jaw type of the meter socket assembly and adjusting the tests accordingly.